


Cold

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-01
Updated: 2004-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mallyns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyns/gifts).



Angel wonders if Wesley feels chilled when he's in his arms. He remembered those chilly Irish nights when barmaids would curl up next to him post-coital, trying to stay warm. But L.A. doesn't get cold, and he's thankful for this. Because he'll never be able to warm up his lover in his arms. So he stocks thick wool blankets under the bed in case of a freak snowstorm.


End file.
